


Then Again, Maybe We'll Start Tomorrow

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine gets Sebastian to try to lose the freshman fifteen with him. Sebastian isn't a fan of that plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Again, Maybe We'll Start Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Because I struggled with my diet this week, omfg. The app they're using to log calories is myfitnesspal. Read/reblog on my tumblr [here. ](http://elberethgithoniel.tumblr.com/post/59340586601/drabble-then-again-maybe-well-start-tomorrow)

“I hate this,” Sebastian whined.

“It’s not that bad,” Blaine said, absorbed in his phone.

“It’s just - I didn’t need to know that three slices of pizza were 1300 calories, I really didn’t. And now my points for the day are negative, Blaine, I hate this,” Sebastian put his own phone down angrily.

“Don’t pout. You’re the one who skipped out on going to the gym today, you have to deal with the consequences,” Blaine said, still typing.

Sebastian kept pouting. “I start lacrosse, like, next week. I don’t need to do this.”

Blaine finally looked up at him. “I’m doing this to be healthy, and I want you to do it with me. All you have to do is enter in your weight and exercise, Seb, seriously.”

“Oh, god, don’t guilt trip me. I’ll keep doing it with you, even if I do hate it.”

Blaine smiled at him. “Thank you.”

“Although…” Sebastian said with a smirk, “I, personally, like your freshman fifteen.” He stood up and walked over to Blaine, nuzzling his belly.

Blaine laughed a little before pushing his face away. “I know you do. But I still wanna lose it, so. Help me?”

Sebastian nodded. “With regret.” He went into their bedroom, after that, leaving Blaine to get his phone back out and check facebook.

The first thing he saw was Sebastian Smythe added a photo of you.

It was a picture of a dozen decorated donuts, with the caption reading, “Day 1 of our diet.”

“Sebastian!” Blaine called, and heard Sebastian chuckling from the other room.

“Do you want some?” Sebastian called back.

Blaine paused before putting his face in his hand. “Please.”

And of course, 15 minutes later, Blaine said, covered in frosting, "Let's start our diet tomorrow."


End file.
